


Coming Back

by BomberHoodie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Disasters, Falling In Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomberHoodie/pseuds/BomberHoodie
Summary: Keith has returned from the Blade after hearing about Lance's latest mishap with Red. He tries to adjust to life back at the castle with Lotor raising suspicions and the slight issue of harbouring some not so subtle feelings for Lance.





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang! So this is my first work of fiction....ever.  
> Um I don't really have an overarching plot yet, I just kind of need a vent process after Season 7 because hoo my that was interesting.  
> I guess I hope you enjoy this and pray you leave me constructive criticism on how to improve!

Lance exited the red lion in anger, his face almost matching that of the lion itself as he huffed off back to his quarters.

Stupid Lotor. Stupid stupid Lotor. Lance winced at the memory of his screw up today, distracted by the new found friendliness between Lotor and Allura, his thoughts began to stir as he was unknowingly approaching a fleet of Galra ships; his lion took a lot of damage to get back to the castle.

Lance ignored all the concerned voices behind him as he briskly headed back to his room, wincing as his leg began to sting with each step he took, he chose to ignore it, rushing to get back to his quarters hoping for peace and quiet to think.

Allura has been occupying Lance’s head for a while now, something Lance thought she was incapable of doing, after all he was Lance McClain, breaker of hearts, not the one with heart ache! 

Finally reaching his room, Lance limped over to his bed and collapsed on to it, laying his head back and sinking into the pillow as he lifted up his injured leg to rest.  
He couldn’t see what Allura saw in Lotor, everything about him screamed “Don’t trust me”. Heck he could tattoo it on his forehead and the princess still wouldn’t bat an eyelash. He knew he was being petty, but the thought of Lotor hurting the princess really affected Lance, not just because he has feelings for her, but because at the end of the day, he cared deeply for the princess and he wasn’t about to watch her fall for a snake.

Granted, Lance didn’t exactly have proof of Lotor being a foe of Voltron, he’s assisted them in countless missions thus far and shows no sign of stopping; Lance just had a weird feeling about him that he couldn’t shake off. He tried to talk to Pidge and Hunk about it, but they just confirmed his own suspicions, he was acting on pure jealousy.   
Lance sighed, lifting himself off of his bed to head to the kitchen. As he opened the door to leave, a figure stood in the way of the entrance, looking shocked as the door he was clearly about to knock on swung open.

Keith. It was Keith? Keith, in his Mamora suit. He should be with the blade right now?

“Keith. You’re back?” Lance looked puzzled at the man in front of him, his face unreadable.

“Lance! Uh, yeah I’m back. I was, uh, I was about to knock” 

“Yeah I could see that” Lance spoke with caution, more curious as to why Keith came straight to Lance’s door instead of the bridge, to the rest of the crew, to Shiro.

“I heard about what happened today, with your lion” 

Ah of course, he came to gloat. Expected of Lance’s rival to come and boast about his new found skill in the Blade compared to Lance, stuck babysitting Keith’s lion.   
Oh shit, maybe Keith was mad. After all, it was his lion first. Maybe he’s mad she got hurt, understandable I guess but he barely knows what went on, what Lance was going through right now.

“Look, Mullet I could really be doing without a lecture right now” Lance scowled as he went to barge past the man; he felt a hand hold him back as he tried to leave.

“Lance that’s not why I’m here” he spoke slightly raising his voice, he almost sounded concerned.

Lance turned around to face Keith, who was, strangely, still holding on to Lance’s shoulder, he seemed to notice this as he quickly retracted his hand.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok, it was quite a battle you had to get through to get back here that’s all” 

“You were worried about me? Yeah right, mullet. That’s almost as believable as you having a decent taste in music” Lance teased Keith, still not quite believing the man’s intentions for being there.

“And anyway, who told you about today? It was Shiro wasn’t it? He brought you here so you could scold me” 

Keith’s face squinted in confusion “What? No I was just-“

“Don’t, no I was just, me” Lance felt slight deja vu at that phrase as he familiarly stepped forward to press into Keith’s chest with his finger. “There’s no way you decided to come visit the caste the same day I just happened to screw up, unless somebody told you what happened, mullet.”

“No one sent me here Lance, I, I knew you were hurt because, I could feel my lion telling me so”

Lance’s eyes widened, his train of thought stopping as he tried to process what Keith was saying.

“So, Red told you to come back from the Blade to, check on me?”

“Yes” 

“And you actually listened to her?”

“Yes, Lance, is that so hard to believe?” Keith responded, beginning to sound quite frustrated at this point.

But how was Lance expected to believe what Keith was saying? Sure he could believe that Red told Keith to come back, but that mullet can not expect Lance to think he cared that much about his own rival to come back and check on him; it’s not like Lance was a kid anymore, he could handle himself just fine!

“Well, thanks but I’m fine, I was actually just gonna head to the kitchen, the space goo will probably help me more than your gloating ever could”.

Lance in his regular fashion, flipped his head and walked off, only to be hit with the pain he felt earlier in his leg and fell to the ground in helpless agony. 

Keith rushed to his side immediately, he instinctively lifted Lance’s arm over his shoulder as he looked at him.

“Yeah I’m sure that space goo would’ve helped you plenty” Keith smirked, slowly trying to lift Lance up; Lance didn’t like that.

“You see?! I knew you just wanted to gloat” he retracted from Keith, deciding he’d rather flop on to the ground than be helped by him.

“Lance, please I’m serious. Your leg doesn’t look good” Keith sighed as he looked straight at Lance, his defences securely up.

“Please, just let me help you to your room” his arm reaching to Lance with a voice edging on desperate; Lance didn’t think he’d ever hear that voice projected at anyone other than Shiro.

His eyes not moving away from Keith’s, Lance finally caved.

“Okay, fine”.

Lance reached towards Keith’s hand, as Keith once again lifted Lance’s arm around his shoulder, lifting him up from the ground.

The two boys slowly made their way back into Lance’s room, not saying a word as Keith carefully lead Lance back to his bed, slowly lifting his leg up.

“Hey hey HEY, easy, mullet” Lance suddenly showing less shame at his injury in the confines of his room, as Keith tried to prop up his leg with a pillow.

“Ok there, I’m done. I won’t touch it anymore” Keith raised his hands up to surrender, lowering them as Lance laid his head back into the pillow again, his eyes closing.

“Mind if I sit here?” Keith pointing at the edge of Lance’s bed; Lance nodded silently, his eyes still shut.

Keith sat down slowly onto the bed, making sure he kept far away from Lance’s leg.

“So, would you mind telling me what got you so distracted, McClain?” Keith spoke after a brief pause of silence.

Lance sighed “It really isn’t your concern”

“I know but-“ Keith paused. “You’re not exactly one to get distracted so easily, especially on a mission.”

Lance really didn’t want to have to confide in Keith of all people. He really didn’t, he knew he shouldn’t have let Lotor get to him like that. But for some reason, in that moment, Lance thought that maybe Keith, would listen to him. He opened one eye an inch to see Keith, looking up and down at him with concern laced in his brows. 

He sighed. “It’s just that, the whole team seems have to gotten used to Lotor so quickly, especially Allura”.

Keith knew where this was headed, he sighed in frustration. There wasn’t a living being on this ship that didn’t know of Lance’s crush on the princess; he really thought that Lance would be over this by now, but he guessed not. Nevertheless, he kept listening to Lance’s story.

“I know it’s easy to tell me that I’m just jealous, believe me I’ve thought that too. Allura is smart, kind, insanely beautiful, someone like that doesn’t deserve a guy like Prince Lotor, I’ve always thought that, my feelings aside”.

Keith nodded, even though Lance wasn’t looking at him.

“But this just feels different from jealousy. I don’t just think Allura shouldn’t trust Lotor, I don’t think any of us should. That’s the just the feeling I get sometimes. I always feel like one day, when we least expect it, he’ll betray us all. Anyway, today Allura and Lotor were in a pod together. Through communications I could hear Lotor telling Allura where to go, and to me it just seemed off. Every-time Allura brought up a possible issue with their direction, Lotor would dismiss it, asking if she really trusted him. I was so focused on them that I didn’t notice I was flying into a fleet of Galra on standby. One blow really hit Red, and I guess my leg took the blow as well. My mistake caused the whole mission to be put on hold Keith, everyone followed Red back to the castle. I failed them today” Lance realised he was venting at this point but honestly he needed somebody to vent to, and unfortunately Keith was his target right now.

Lance felt a hand press on to his other leg, opening his eyes he looked at Keith, smiling down at him like he’d just made a joke or something.

“Lance you didn’t fail them today, look you were concerned for Allura, sure you may have been a little distracted but hey you made it out alive. And that’s all that matters. You think Pidge won’t be able to find the location again?”

“Of course she will” Lance protested, “Pidge can do anything”.

“Yeah but she wouldn’t be able to do anything if you died Lance. That’s why they came back, that’s why they stopped the mission. You’re important to them Lance, whether you like it or not, you come before any mission” 

Lance was stunned, Keith had never said anything like this to him before, and he really felt like Keith was being honest.

“You were paying attention to a teammate who you thought was in trouble, that’s not a failure Lance, not in my eyes” Keith concluded, holding tighter onto Lance’s leg. 

Lance lifted himself up from his bed to look at Keith, in the darkness he tried to see any indication on Keith’s face that he was lying. But Lance couldn’t see it, not like what he saw in Lotor, this man, Lance’s ‘rival’, Keith, was comforting Lance. And he couldn’t be more grateful. 

Keith leaned closer to Lance, his voice dropping to a whisper “Now if you truly believe that Lotor is lying to Voltron, and this really isn’t to do with your crush on Allura” Keith paused, as if he was contemplating whether or not he was going to say what he said next “I’m going to stay here for a while, to observe him with you”.

Lance didn’t think he heard him correctly, Keith was going to stay? To help Lance? 

“You’d do that?” Lance spoke barely at a whisper. “But the Blade, they need you, you were happy there right? Why would you do that?”

“If it means protecting the people I care about, I’d do anything” Keith glanced slightly too long at Lance as he quickly lifted himself up off Lance’s bed.

“Well I suppose I better, make myself known to the rest of the team. Shiro will want to know why I’m back and I suppose I better come up with a reason that’s not spying on Lotor” 

Keith chuckled lightly as he made his way to the door.

“Keith”

He turned to face the boy he was just next to a tick ago.

“Thank you” he smiled at Keith, feeling genuine gratitude for the guy for what feels like the first time.

Keith looked at Lance for a moment longer, before he nodded and headed to meet with the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo wooooo tension!!


End file.
